<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Search by Furfx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480989">The Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furfx/pseuds/Furfx'>Furfx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Search [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furfx/pseuds/Furfx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and her partner Kratos have been searching for the one thing that they have wanted for the longest time. when they find it, A long series of events occur and cause to next generation to be put into a "search" of their own...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Pocket Monsters | Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Search [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting anything that I've written anywhere! (Please go easy on me; pretty sure I'm going to suck at this...) I'm not used to tagging and such as of right now but any help on this site by other authors and readers alike would be greatly appreciated! This is an original story in a very very very weird world tangled up with Pokemon, Demons, Curses, Espers (psi users), etc. it's not going to just be sex everywhere I'd say expect it every few chapters... This "world" can get kind of mind boggling so I have notes on the world and and characters lined up to be posted with the next chapter. (Spoiler free of course!) so anyone reading this might be able to grasp what the hell is going on. Thanks for reading this novel length section of notes and enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You up?” Kratos stirred before he looked at his partner Amanda. “Sadly yes…” The espeon pushed into his partner’s head while he was stretching and yawning. The human smiled at her partner and proceeded to hug him the second he was done. “I think you need to start going to sleep earlier.” She said while giggling at the espeon’s tired expression. He was bigger than average for his species, but begrudgingly accepted the hug without any resistance. “Wouldn’t have to if we stayed in a hotel last night instead of the mouth of a cave.” He thought to her before licking her face. “Do you know how much I love you to not just carry you and make you check us in?” He forced into her head. “I’d say on a scale of 1 to 10 about, 8.3.” She said with an embarrassed look on her face that spoke volumes to the espeon. “If you weren’t so fucking lovable, I would probably have mauled you by now…” Said Kratos. “Seriously if we have the option, I’m really going to make you do what I want next time.” He finished. Then Amanda started “Well maybe you don’t want this baby as much as I do-” “Yes! Yes, I do!” Kratos interrupted with an “ESPEON!” as his partner couldn’t help but crack a smile and hug him against her chest. “Good because I really want it too.” She said not letting go of him. Once they finally got done hugging and nuzzling each other for another minute they began into the cave.</p><p>With the expectation of something to jump out at any moment. “You really should’ve brought more repels.” Said Kratos to his partner “And deprive you of a good time?” Amanda retorted: “You know you want to jump on anything that moves.” Kratos looked back and grinned at his partner knowing it was a true statement, he loved the thrill of a good fight. Despite not having a what he’d call a challenge in a long time. As they made their way through the cave, they found at most rat tatas skittering about the cave but nothing coming to challenge them in any way. As they approach a spring Kratos senses something there but no sure of what it is gets his partner’s attention with a mental ping noise to tell her to be wary. “ESP! ESPEON, ESPEON! (Whatever’s out there come out and you won’t be hurt, much.)” Kratos said in his native tongue to ward off anything to think of getting in the way of their goal. After hearing the threat an onix appeared. “ONIX! ONIX, ON! (You wish to challenge me? You’re sorely mistaken!)” The Onix was about to try to attack the espeon but was immediately surrounded in a blue aura. “Espeon, Espeon… (I don’t like to hear big talk from small fries…)” Kratos, eyes aglow immediately ripped the onix apart turning it into a pile of rubble. “You’re either riled up or tired of wasting time…” Amanda said not batting an eye at the destruction her espeon caused. “When you deal with it on and off for years without being able to do anything, you need to let loose once in a while…” Kratos thought to her while idly stretching. After another 10 minutes of walking without any major encounters they continued until they reached a spring. A statue stood there in the name of the deity of hope “Tapu Fini.” As the pair approached chose to take this time to prepare for what was to come next. Reaching the statue, they did what they knew had to be done; as Kratos checked one last time for any other wild Pokémon, Amanda prepared her offering to the deity. After they were sure that nothing would interrupt them as they did it, they bowed their heads and prayed. They prayed for fertility and the child they wanted so badly. They wanted this child with all their hearts. They wanted this child not only to continue their legacy, not only to fulfill each other’s wish for one, but also as a symbol of their love for each other. As they finished praying, the sanctity of the spring was interrupted by a shaking of the cave in its entirety. Kratos immediately turned, ready to protect Amanda, but she raised her hand and said “Don’t, let this happen.” Kratos despite wishing to protect his partner stood there and sat idly wishing not to see any harm come to her. As the cave shook for a few more moments it stopped. Kratos looked to his partner to see her alive and well. With a smile on her face they grinned at each other as they both turned back to the statue, the offering had vanished. In its place was a small item blue in color. Amanda approached it and saw that it was a shiny charm. The rare charm that increased the chance of a parent wearing it not only to bear a child but the chance the child would be a shiny. She nearly went to tears of joy as the research she had done for almost 2 years was now bearing the fruits of her labor. Kratos approached in disbelief. Amanda nearly in tears finally spoke, “This is it Kratos, this is what we need to have a child.” She pounced and hugged her partner as she started crying into him as he let her nearly in tears himself. “Ready to go back?” He asked. “Yes, so very much.” She said still in tears. As he moved from the sensual hug from his mate his eyes glowed a bright blue and proceeded to open swirling blue portal. “After you my mate.” He bowed his head in direction of the portal. Moving directly towards the portal she stepped through and proceeded forward into what now was becoming her bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>she turned around to see her mate step through the portal. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the bed looking at the charm she had in her hands. With her mate closing the portal, he jumped onto the bed and looked at the same thing his mate was looking at. The blue charm and beads seemed to be glowing. As if instinctually, she put the charm on her mate and proceeded to kiss him. She lays down as he proceeds to walk up and straddle her hips with his penis starting to poke from his sheath. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Kratos asked, “I don’t want to-” Breaking away from the kiss and interrupting him “If you don’t fuck me, I’ll make you fuck me.” She said with a serious scowl. “You know we both want this, even if you don’t want to as much as I do.” she said as a lustful grin appeared on her face. “Oh yeah, then why don’t I prove how much I do?” Kratos’ eyes started to glow with the blue aura she was accustomed to seeing, but slowly she was being lifted above the bed. “Oh no I’m floating what will I do?” Amanda said in a false act of faux pas. “Sit back and enjoy your treat my mate.” He said as he stripped her shorts off, taking a long lick from the base of her sex over her panties. “AH! Please… More…” His mate quivered under the sensation of his warm tongue outside her underwear. Next thing she knew he was moving her panties to the side with his muzzle, “AH!” She flinched as his cold nose brushed past her clit. “Sounds like someone’s enjoying themselves…” He stifled a chuckle. “Please! Keep going!” Kratos loved to oblige, tasting his mate’s sweet nectar as her insides kept squeezing around his tongue. Hearing her gasp and moan as he ate her out. This was turning him on a lot as knot and all grew out of his sheath, but that could wait. As he licked further into her more of her juices spilled out of her sex. Kratos was there to get every drop of her sweet nectar. “Kratos… don’t stop please, I’m-” is all she could get out before she started screaming his name and spraying more of her succulent juices onto her partner’s muzzle and face as he continued to lap her clean. “That’s it my sweet mate, let it out.” He enjoyed the sweet yet tart taste of her juices reminiscent of berries as they came spraying onto his face. As she came down from her orgasm, she slowly descended back onto the bed the aura not leaving his eyes as he began moving up her body stripping her as he went to her face, he gave a passionate lick to her cheek and nuzzled her affectionately. “Did my mate enjoy her treat?” He said nuzzling into her neck. “I’d say almost as much as you did.” She said coyly as their tongues met for a sloppy kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue, but she didn’t care, she loved it.</p><p>She got up and turned to present to him. “Make sure to give us a baby…” She said as he mounted her. “Wouldn’t want to go through all this trouble to not.” He thought to her as he lined up his scarlet rod with her entrance. “Ready?” He warned her. “FUCK ME ALREADY! PLEASE!” She yelled at her mate. He didn’t wait for any further instruction as he parted her folds with his thick rod. “AAHHH!” she moaned as his dick pushed inside of her. “I’ve missed you inside me!” She moaned as he thrusted her roughly into the bed. “It’s been too long…” He forced into her mind. They had stopped ‘mating’ on a regular basis when they left a month ago to make sure that he stored up a fertile load for this day. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this…” he said to her as he continued thrusting his dick in her lower lips. They continued for what seemed like hours as his knot grew larger and larger. Kratos being bigger than average showed. His body being larger had its perks it in battle and in bed including his massive genitals, and knot that were slapping against his mate’s ass as he continued to rut her into the bed. “ARCEUS YOU’RE HUGE!” She yelled as his thick knot repeatedly smacked against her clit stimulating her further. After a while his orbs began to feel as though they would blow at any moment… “I’m so close…” He said to his mate as he increased the speed of his thrusting. “AH! PLEASE DO IT! I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG!” She yelled clamping down on him, “GIVE ME YOUR LOAD! GIVE IT ALL!” She screamed as his knot began to enter her folds. Growling as he grew closer, he gave her exactly what she wanted... “ESP-! ESPEON!!!” He yelled in his native tongue as he slammed his swollen knot deep into her willing sex sending her screaming into another orgasm emptying his fertile seed into her needy womb. “YES! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SEED! GIVE US OUR CHILD MY SWEET MATE!” She yelled as she was sent over the edge, coming all over his giant rod and mingling their juices together as his seed began seeping out of her womanhood and onto the bed. As she began to come down from her 2nd pent-up orgasm she kept clenching on him as he kept pumping his seed into her. “Oh, there’s so much…” she said exasperated as she kept receiving pleasure from him and his knot throbbing, pumping his load directly into her womb. “Espeon…” he sighed as he kept his tie with her, releasing all his seed into his mate. They collapsed onto the bed as he kept shooting his pent-up load into her pussy. After about 10 minutes of constant semen coming from him, Kratos’ genitals were finally slowing in their pumping. He raised his head and licked his mate’s face as she was in a state of pure bliss. “I’m-, Ah! Going to pull out now.” He told her as he started to stand. “Mmm, do it quick so I can be closer to you…” She whined as she was exhausted after that performance. After getting into a good position Kratos pulled his knot attempting to separate, which caused more of his semen to shoot out sending pleasure into both him and his mate while making him see stars. After recovering from that surprise, he tried this time being successful at pulling out his massive knot from her abused womanhood. “Esp- Esp…” It was cute how he couldn’t tell his mate directly how he felt, that proved that even he was pleasured beyond words. Crawling into the embrace of his mate’s arms “Espeon Esp…” He said becoming drowsy, “I love you too, Kratos.” Kratos nuzzled under her chin and they fell asleep with the charm’s glow slowly fading away and disappearing, seemingly into thin air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Explination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so the thing about the World notes...<br/>I ended up adding more to it instead of making a spoiler free copy, but not only that realized how much I've done instead of actually writing the story. So a few things before the story continues so that it makes at least a little bit more sense...</p><p>TL;DR: Demons exist and Kratos is connected to demons in some way, Pokephillia is for the most part illegal, Espers or Psychics exist, Pokemon/Human children can't be conceived without method used in the last chapter. Also Pokemon/Human pregnancies don't last as long as normal ones, offspring are usually birthed in about 2.5 months</p><p> <br/>~If you don't want to know or don't care just don't read the text in the notes below.~<br/>1. Demons exist (This is pretty vital for Kratos' powers and origin which will be a different story as a whole)<br/>2. Kratos has demonic-ish powers (Demons work different in this world)<br/>3. Espers or Psychics exist in this world<br/>4. Pokephillia is illegal in the majority of the world<br/>5. Pokemon/Human Children aren't necessarily impossible, but EXTREMELY RARE, and not even possible without the charms like the shiny charm or oval charm, which are both extremely rare themselves and aren't obtainable by any methods other than the method in the last chapter , or methods similar to it.<br/>6.Kratos' portals are weird...</p><p>Another thing is that I'm a bit of a bit of perfectionist, so not only am I writing chapters between college work, I'm re-reading each and every word at least 20 times before I'm comfortable even posting it...</p><p>Anyway with that over, hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YOU DID WHAT?!” Yelled a voice on the phone startled Kratos causing him to get defensive towards the noise. Amanda proceeded to pull her partner close in her arms causing him to purr melting under her and calm down for the moment. “Yes, we did it, Sakura, are you surprised or something?” Amanda said in a half defensive half offended voice. “NO. I’m actually really excited for you!” Sakura stated. There was a moment of silence before Amanda responded. “Sure…” as they proceeded with the conversation. “Anyway, I’m really going to need your help for however long this takes-” “YOU DIDN’T POP OUT AN EGG?!” Sakura interrupted. “No, I didn’t lay an egg.” Amanda stated deadpan. “About how long ago did you, for lack of a better word, procreate?” “About an hour ago.” Amanda continued as Kratos proceeded to get up. “I’ll be back in a little bit; do you want anything?” Amanda shook her head with a grin and went back to her conversation with Sakura. “I’ll be in the shower, if you need anything just ping for me.” Kratos went to the bathroom and proceeded to let the water warm up before getting in, forepaws on the wall letting the water run down over his head and back. After standing under the water for about 2 minutes he started to lave himself in shampoo while tuning back into the conversation with Amanda and Sakura on the phone. “Well the normal gestation period for Pokémon is anywhere from 10 seconds to 2 days.” Sakura told Amanda while typing with her phone on speaker. “I don’t know how long the period would last since there’s a- *ahem* ‘difference in the equation’.” She said. “Well I might need to stay at your place until we can at least get a straight answer for this sort of thing.” Amanda said to her friend. “Alright when are you guys coming over?” Asked Sakura. “I’d say in a couple days, I don’t want to get ready to move and the baby just come out all of a sudden.” “Good call, maybe you and your sweet ‘mate’ can try for triplets!” Sakura said as she started laughing on the phone. “Wait don’t hang up I was-” Sakura started to say as Amanda hung up the phone. “I wonder what it’s going to be?” she thought as Kratos proceeded to dry himself off. “Hey, Kratos?” “Yes?” “What do you want it to be?” She asked him. “That depends on the question you’re asking…” He sent back to her as he went down the hallway into the kitchen. “But I’m indifferent to both of them.” He said as he started washing off some berries for them both. “Both?” She asked. “Boy or girl, Pokémon or human.” He told her floating the berries into a bowl walking back to the room. “Well I can’t just sit here I need to-” she gets cut off as a blue aura envelopes her body, “No no no no no no no no, you will sit here and not move a single muscle because I’m not going to let the mother of my child work herself to death while she’s pregnant.” He said as he raised the bowl of berries onto her lap as he got into the bed. “And what if I need to use the bathroom?” She stated. With an “Esp” a portal opened below causing her to be lowered about 3 inches onto the toilet in the bathroom. “well how am I-” “Amanda…” Kratos said cutting her off. “If there’s anything, and I mean anything you need, I can guarantee that I’ll be able to provide.” He finished. “Even if it’s another round?” She said coyly at the espeon. “Nope, no more mating until after the baby’s born.” He said with a short “Esp” and assertive nod. “Aww, but I wanted to spend more time with you in that way…” “Nope not until it’s born.” He repeated. “Wait, you said that like you know the seed took…” “It did, I can feel ‘It’s’ presence inside of you, despite nothing being in its mind as of late. So, eat and don’t let it starve.” If it had not been for her sitting on the toilet through the portal, she would have wet the bed. “It really took” she proceeded to faint into her pillow on the bed as Kratos lifted her back through the portal. “It’s honestly amazing how you let me disembowel things, not bat an eye, and then hear that you’re pregnant and faint.” Kratos thought chuckling at his mate’s thought process.</p><p>

~ About 3 months later ~

</p><p>“You couldn’t wait one more day?” Sakura asked coming into the hospital room. “Fuck you too…” Amanda said holding the baby in a blanket next to her chest. “Where’s Kratos? Hasn’t he seen him yet?” “Actually, if you’d remember the big ass fucking crowd that followed you to find her while coming in, you’d know why I haven’t seen it yet.” Kratos said via shared telepathy from outside clearly agitated. “There’s a crowd?! Why?!” Amanda asked “Hmm, I wonder if ‘Amanda the traveling international champion’ being in a hospital delivering a child would attract the attention of men women and children anywhere?” Kratos said in a sarcastic tone. “Or that someone just happened to ask where her room was in the main hall…” he finished. “well sorry jeez…” Sakura said. “Do I need to come out?” Amanda asked starting to sit up. Kratos immediately perished the thought making her lay back down “Just rest I’ll handle anyone trying to get in. I almost didn’t let her in…” He finished sounding annoyed. “Jeez what did I do?” Sakura asked before Kratos started again, “I have a question I’m going to broadcast to everyone outside okay?” “Alright I guess…” Amanda responded “Master?” Kratos started, people gasped as they looked in the direction, they thought they heard it from. “Oh no…” Sakura knew that Kratos only called Amanda master when he was about to do something rash or dangerous. “I hate to disturb you and your child; Can I show this group outside so you can be in peace? They’re being awfully loud, and I don’t wish for you to be in anymore pain than what you’re in…” Kratos continued, Amanda grinned at her partner’s ‘request’, but thought to let him have a little fun. “I don’t know for sure, I’m not in the best shape… why don’t you show them what you’ll do if I say yes.” Amanda said in a ‘pained’ innocent voice. Grinning Kratos forced his thoughts into the heads of the crowd of people outside of her room that weren’t young children. He started to force his visualization of them all being surrounded in a blue aura and being flung out of the 3rd story window across the room and towards the ground outside. As some came back to reality some started to back away, others ran, some parents grabbed their kids hands and told them they’d come back later, and with that the hallway crowded with 60+ people was now reduced to a ghost town.</p><p>“I think that about does it.” Said Kratos walking into the room. “I swear to Arceus that you two are sadists.” Sakura started… “I’m sure that if the workers weren’t supposed to stay at the desks they would be gone too.” Sakura said as Kratos walked past her. He proceeded to look at the baby wrapped in a blanket. “Aren’t you just taking after your father? Can’t sit still for any reason.” The baby squirmed trying to move but wouldn’t make a sound. “I just thought about something; The baby hasn’t even cried yet has it?” Asked Sakura “Not a peep, that’s unlike either of us though.” Amanda said while laughing. “He’s thinking. ‘what is this?’ I’m assuming he’s talking about your heartbeat.” Kratos told them. “Alright we get it you’re psychic, what does he look like? What’s his name?” Sakura asked impatiently. “His name is Calvin, I wanted to give a name like Kratos’, something that involves Greek mythology but that might set off some flags, he looks like me, but his hair is something that I can’t explain.” Said Amanda as she took of the small cloth hat showing the baby’s long hair. The child’s skin color was a caramel color brighter than his mother’s complexion. He also had a gem on his forehead not unlike his father except instead of red it was a gray color, but unlike either of his parents he had an exceeding bright silver hair color. “O.K. that, is definitely weird.” Sakura said before thinking, “Wait. I know why it’s-” “HEY!” Kratos got loud in her head, making her wince. “Be quiet you hurt his ears…” “Well daddy’s being really protective, anyway since dad’s an espeon, that means at one point he was an eevee right?” The two parents looked at each other and nodded then nodded back to her. “Shiny eevees have super bright white and silver muted fur.” She finished “Holy shit you’re right.” Amanda thought about it and that meant that he indeed not only had his father’s genes, but he was a shiny as well the shiny charm had worked. “He’s gone back to thinking about your heartbeat and why it’s so soothing to him.” Kratos stated as he proceeded to move next to his mate and laying down on the floor. “I say you introduce yourselves.” Sakura said crossing her arms with a small grin on her face. “I don’t think that’s a bad idea, what about you?” Amanda asked Kratos. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea either in all honesty.” Kratos stated. I’ll make it so we can all hear.” Kratos eyes started to glow as he proceeded to open his son’s mind to all of them in the room and make first contact.</p><p>The child began to stir in place as Kratos started speaking to where everyone could hear “Hello young one.” He said to the child. The child started shaking his head. “What is that?” It asked back not so much as in a voice but a thought. “I’m you and your mother’s protector.” Kratos said to the child. “Mother, that’s why this is soothing me. It’s my mother’s heartbeat.” The child thought. “Does anyone else know why the hell a baby knows what it’s mother’s heartbeat is before he’s been in the world for more than 10 minutes?” Sakura stated clearly confused. “Do you wish to see your mother, young one?” Kratos continued. “I- I want to, but would I have to look?” the child thought. “Can you see young one?” Kratos asked. “I can try…” The child proceeded to shake its head and slowly open his eyelids to reveal his eyes were very dark brown like his mother’s, he looked at her for a moment. “Mother…” he began to stare at her with a blank stare, “I’m glad to see you’re awake my child.” Amanda said as she looked at her child again and gasped as his iris went from dark brown and clear to a hazy gray color like the gem on his forehead. As this happened the room started to lose its sense of gravity as small objects started floating to the ceiling. “Calm down young one you’re safe here.” Kratos said to the child as the others continued to listen. “I have to… protect my mother…” said the child as various objects across the room started to aim towards Sakura and Kratos. “Calvin calm down.” Amanda raised her voice but not too loud, just to where it would get the point across, and the items halted. “Calvin?” the child thought. Kratos took the opportunity “That’s your name young one, but no one here is a threat we’re all here to protect you and your mother.” Kratos said to his son. “Calvin…” he thought pondering his name, then started again… “Are you sure?” Asked Calvin. “I don’t think the other one is here for my safety...” Amanda and Kratos both looked at Sakura before she raised her hands and started to back away. “She will if need be.” Kratos stated as the objects lowered and returned to their original places, although some in a different orientation. “Mother…” is all Calvin could get out before his eyes changed back to brown and he closed his eyes again, but something else happened. His hair went from bright silver to black with brownish ends starting this change at the roots. “Well, that was-” Sakura started. “A bit overbearing considering that a child was to claim your life in an effort to protect his mother.” Kratos interrupted as Amanda put the child’ “Well thanks for clearing that up, I have some things I have to do. I’m honestly afraid of what you two have brought into the world, but at the same time ecstatic that you finally did it.” The two partners looked at each other then looked away with a shy expression from Amanda and a blush from Kratos. “Call me when you get cleared, I’ll meet you at your place.” Sakura finished while walking outside the door. Amanda and Kratos looked at their child wondering what to do next just as the doctor came in. “How’s the mother and her child?” the doctor asked before all the small objects in the room reoriented themselves towards the doctor. “Calm down Calvin…” Amanda told her child as the items in the room began to move back to their original position once again. “What was that?” The doctor asked afraid to move. “The child’s powers coming about, his father is an Esper after all.” The doctor looked at Kratos and then to Amanda. “And how did you get your sadist Pokémon to leave you be?” They asked. “There was a bit of an exchange…” She said while laughing. “Where is he now?” Amanda had to come up with an excuse. “He didn’t want to be here…” she said. Feigning sadness. “I’m sorry about that…” the doctor started. “You should be cleared to leave around tomorrow morning. If you need anything just page a nurse.” “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time since I actually posted something... (sorry) this is a short chapter for multiple reasons, but mainly that I'm trying a new style out that may or may not work better than the walls of text that I posted previously... If anyone has any thoughts I would love to hear them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>After leaving the Sakura’s place the next day they went home via taxi instead of portal not wanting to do anything that would seem out of the ordinary for Calvin’s sake. Kratos on the way back started to share his thought with Calvin via telepathy and essentially raised him to a mental age of a toddler enough knowledge to know about things that were going on around him; Pokémon, Kratos’ portal, powers, his mother and her accomplishments. After that Calvin was more active in conversation with everyone, but the knowledge he gained did not keep him from asking questions.</strong>
</p>
<p>
   “Kratos?” A familiar voice in his head woke the Espeon up “Yes Calvin?” he answered back. Calvin was leaned against him in his crib “Why is your fur so soft?” he asked while squirming on him Kratos chuckled at the question. “It’s because I take care of it and your mother helps me brush it sometimes.” “Oh…” Calvin reciprocated as he continued to try and grasp at the espeon’s fur. “Kratos?” “Yes Calvin?” “Is what mother said true?” Kratos was confused at the question. “Is what true?” “That my father didn’t want to be there when I was born?”
</p>
<p>
  Kratos didn’t know how to answer the question. Should he tell his son the truth about his conception or should he give an excuse until him and Amanda could come up with one. Choosing the latter, he started “I wasn’t there to meet him, but if I knew that would happen, I would’ve kept better track of him. I’ll have to ask your mom in the morning.” “Alright…”
</p>
<p>
  Calvin said. Seeing him struggling to stay still Kratos lifted him and proceeded to lay him down and curl around him as a mother would her pups. “Kratos?” “Alright Calvin one more question before you have to go to sleep.” Kratos told him chuckling “Can you teach me how to do that when I’m older?” “Do what Calvin?” He asked slightly confused. “The floaty thing.” He started. “The thing where you make things float.” Realizing Calvin was talking about telekinesis, he answered. “You sure know how to ask tough questions, but if you’ll be able to learn, then sure.” He said stifling a chuckle at the child.
</p>
<p>
  “What do I have to do to-” “Ah, ah, ah, I told you one more question. You need your sleep alright?” “Alright…” Calvin said defeated. “We can ask your mom in the morning OK?” feeling a little bit better Calvin answered, “OK, Goodnight Kratos.” “Goodnight Calvin.” The pair fell asleep, but as the night went on Calvin became enveloped in a white light that would change him.
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~The morning after~</strong>
</p>
<p>
  The following morning was glorious for Amanda. She missed having Kratos for company, but it was fine considering she had everything else that she could have wanted. Getting ready to fix breakfast she walked past her office that was doubling as Calvin’s room until the rest of the furniture for his room was shipped.
</p>
<p>
  Kratos was next to wake up, remembering that Calvin was using him as a pillow he held him in place while he started to move, but instead decided to just stay there until he woke up. Feeling the child start to move Kratos looked to his side and nearly had a heart attack. The small human child that was there previously was not there anymore instead there was a small eevee with silver fur about the same size kicking its legs in its sleep. Sensing that Amanda was awake he pinged her.
</p>
<p>
  “Hey, Amanda…” “Yeah?” “Call Sakura…” “Why? Is something up with Calvin?” “You could say that…” “What’s wrong?” she asked knowing that if it were something serious, he would have taken them both to Sakura’s place personally. “Calvin is, well…” He looked at the eevee and rolled it on its back to see that it still had the gem on its forehead “It would be better for you to see yourself.”
</p>
<p>
  Starting a video chat with Sakura, Amanda walked in and saw what he was talking about. “Arceus-” Sakura cut her off answering the call. “HI! How’s the little guy doing?!” Sakura screamed through the phone sounding off Hearing Sakura, Calvin started to stir and slit his eyelids before giving a small “Vee… (Ow…)” and yawning. “Sakura what the hell did I say about being loud around him?” Kratos started knowing she could hear him give cadences of “Espeon!” through the phone. “HA! I can’t understand a thing your sayin-” Sakura was cut off as she started looking as she was being choked on the screen. Vee, vee, eevee... (Shut, the heck, up.)” Kratos turned to see the “Calvin eevee” with a disgruntled look on his face. 
</p>
<p>
  “Calvin?” Amanda started, he looked at his mother’s worried face and while making a slightly annoyed face the eevee turned around and laid back on its side just as Sakura started gasping for air. She panted for a few seconds before loudly asking, “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” before which Amanda had turned the volume down on her phone. “I THOUGHT I COULDN’T GET FUCKING CHOKED THROUGH THE PHONE?!” She started again; Amanda looked at what was supposedly her child then to Kratos. Kratos shook his head saying  “It was all him…” picking up the eevee by the scruff and moved to hop out of the crib to stand him up.
</p>
<p>
  “(Speaking to him normally) Since your saying ‘eevee’ I’m going to assume you can understand me without telepathy?” The silver eevee nodded “How did you manage to attack Sakura through the phone despite not knowing where she is?” The eevee looked at his guardian and thought being honest was the best choice of action.
</p>
<p>
  “I heard her thought about the area from what you shared with me and thought about how to get to her area, but then she started getting smug and you don’t like it when she’s smug… I didn’t try to hurt her just get her to be quiet, everything is so much louder…” Kratos looked at the eevee and relayed what he said to Amanda. “Calvin, you can’t just hurt people that do something you don’t like, even if they are being loud or annoying to you, alright?” With less annoyance and a more shameful look he nodded and went to the corner of the room to curl up to himself.
</p>
<p>
  “I had no idea kinesis could even reach that far away. Not only that but to be able to tell exactly where she is almost 20 miles away, that’s honestly kind of daunting.” Agreeing with Kratos, they both looked over to the eevee that was complaining about something being too loud before realizing that she had muted Sakura.
</p>
<p>
  “Are you done talking to your demon on how he choked me through the phone?” “Which one? The baby or my partner?” Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but then, paused, closed her mouth, and hung up.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! (hopefully you didn't just randomly scroll to the bottom and read this...) ANY AND ALL COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! Whether it being random memes, criticism, or whatever else... Anyways, thanks again for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>